UAS
by Kamongu
Summary: [Indonesia] [au, ooc] "Groginya dikurangin. Baru juga duduk sebangku," / Sabar, ini ujian.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

UAS

.

.

.

 _Sabar, ini ujian._

.

.

.

Jam enam lebih Sakura sudah duduk manis di kafeteria, di depannya ada buku paket segede gaplokan maling dan catatan kecil yang isinya bikin _morning sickness_. Sumpah deh, ini kalau bukan karena ada jadwal ujian, Sakura nggak bakal rela ngemis abangnya yang masih ngebo buat nganterin sepagi ini. Sekali lagi, ini UAS, saudara-saudara.

Sakura pinter, tapi gurunya lebih pinter kalau buat soal. Waktu ngasih pelajaran di kelas, dia mengenalkan jarak dalam lomba renang, waktu ngasih tugas yang diminta macam gaya dalam berenang, dan di ujian yang diperintahkan mengukur kedalaman si perenang internasional tenggelam. Suka nggak nyambung gitu.

Apalagi hari pertama UAS kali ini matematika wajib sama bahasa Inggris. Masalahnya Sakura nggak terlalu jago trigonometri, mending dia dicekoki materi animalia yang beranak-cucu ketimbang membuktikan soal matematika yang seharusnya sudah pasti.

"Sendirian aja, digodain kakak kelas bisa kepincut lo."

Sakura menoleh, nyaris akan menoyor Ino yang baru saja duduk manis di depannya. Cewek itu bisa saja santai, ilmu matematikanya nyaris setara dengan mengukur kedalaman si perenang tenggelam, tapi Ino paling susah kalau disuruh menghapal. "Gue belum nemuin ruangan, No. Pusing juga mikirin soalnya Pak Ibiki nanti."

"Cari ruangan di denah ada kali, Ra, yang susah ditemuin itu jodoh. Terus buat soal nggak usah dipikirin segitunya, kerjain aja apa adanya. Susah banget jadi makhluk hidup."

Nggak ada untungnya emang curhat masalah pelajaran ke Ino. "Terserah lah, mau cari ruangan dulu gue."

"Yoi, semangat ngerjain matematikanya ya, jangan fokus sama kakak kelas yang di samping!"

Bodo amatlah sama apa yang baru saja Ino bilang. Terima kasih saja dalam hati, kalau langsung bisa besar kepala tuh anak cacing. Denah ruangan ada di lobi, yang jaraknya dari kafeteria lumayan buat kaki Sakura ngilu, efek kaki cuma dipakai buat nendang abangnya ya gini nih.

Ruangan enambelas, di kelas XI IPA 4. Sakura kayaknya beruntung banget dapat tempat di sana, jauh dari kantin, jauh dari toilet, jauh dari lobi, dekat dari kantor guru. Jangan sampai dia nanti di kelas ini.

Aturan main pengacakan ruangan masih sama, Sakura yang masih duduk di kelas termuda bakalan bersampingan sama kakak kelas sebelas. Beruntung kalau kakaknya baik mau kasih les dikit ke adiknya, semoga aja gitu. Buat saat ini nggak perlu lah mikirin kakak kelas yang nggak tahu kenapa semuanya ganteng, cukup yang ringan tangan.

Kelas sudah ramai ternyata, padahal ujian masih bakalan dimulai sekitar setengah jam lagi, biasanya pada berangkat mepet.

"Tumben berangkat pagi, Ra. Takut kegep lo?"

Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan titisannya mincheu alias Tenten? Tuh bocah hermafrodit emang suka banget nyinyirin hidupnya manusia. Susah punya teman sekelas kayak Tenten emang. "Kepo lo!"

"Idih, ngegas. Santuy lah, Sist."

"Sok asik lo."

Sakura mengambil kartu peserta UAS-nya, mencari meja dengan nomor yang sama dengan nomornya. Bukan di depan, bukan di belakang, tapi cukup susah buat jadi bahan incaran pengawas.

Kemudian saat Sakura sibuk mikirin cara menghilang di tengah UAS, seonggok wortel masuk ke kelas dengan tas olah raga di bahu kirinya. Sakura tahu itu bukan Malika karena Malika kedelai dan itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Demi apapun, dia atlet sekolah, voli lebih tepatnya. Alisnya segaris tebal, bulu matanya nggak lentik, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya ketahuan nggak doyan nyinyir, tingginya balapan sama tiang bendera, udah nggak bakal bisa dibayangin gimana ajibnya wajah manusia itu.

Tapi, loh, kok—ini Kak Saskey kayak nggak berhenti-berhenti di salah satu bangku? Justru mata hitamnya tertancap di meja samping Sakura. Terus ini ngapain kak Sascake pakai naruh tasnya di kursi samping Sakura?

Sakura lagi halu kali ya?

Tepat setelah si kakak atlet voli yang gantengnya tujuhbelas kali ganteng ini duduk asik di sana. Sakura rasanya mati kutu kalau harus bersanding sama pria langka semacam ini.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak."

"Pagi."

 _Ugh_ , suaranya, semerdu kutilang di pohon cemara. Suara anak-anak yang lain mah udah lewat begitu aja di kuping Sakura.

Bu Kurenai duduk di kursi pengawas sambil membuka segel soal. "Sudah siap ujian, ya? Pasti siap. Dikerjain aja apa adanya nggak usah dijadiin beban pikiran, bisa gawat."

Tantenya Ino emang.

Setelah soal dan lembar jawaban dibagi rata, semua baru dipersilakan mengerjakan. Termasuk Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah ketar-ketir gegara manusia wortel ini, sekarang ditambah sama soal trigonometri.

 _Masa depanmu ada di soal trigonometri, Ra!_

"Dek, boleh pinjem rautan?"

 _Ugh_ , suaranya, _so deep._

Sakura menoleh, melihat Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Saat itu Sakura baru sadar dan langsung memberikan rautannya. Entah ini kebiadaban dari mana, Sakura justru menunggu sampai cowok itu selesai dengan rautannya.

"Makasih, ya."

 _Ugh._

Sakura berusaha fokus ke soalnya, bisa, tapi matanya masih khilaf. Lirik sekali, dua kali, sampai akhirnya kepergok. Sakura yang memang sudah pernah belajar tata cara membuang muka keren, berpura-pura tidak ada hal yang terjadi dan kembali sok asik sama soal matematikan yang nggak asik samsyek.

"Susah, Dek?"

"Hah?" Sakura langsung mengatupkan mulut. Pinter emang refleksnya, ketahuan banget nungguin diajak ngobrol.

Sasuke ya, cuma mesem-mesem kalem ngelihat Sakura. Wajah atlet banget, kulitnya agak gelap dari anak rumahan, apalagi rambutnya yang acak-acakan, bikin Sakura gemes pengin jambak sehelai dua helai.

"Susah?" tanyanya sekali lagi, pakai acara bisik-bisik segala lagi. Tapi suara _bass_ nya tetap sukses bikin bulu kuping Sakura bergoyang.

"Lumayan," jawaban aman.

"Coba geser sini soalnya, Kakak mau lihat."

Aduh, ini kok cita rasanya sama kayak lagi diajak ngobrol sama om sendiri ya? "Aduh, jangan nangis, coba sini lukanya, Om mau lihat." Nggak masalah lah ya, yang penting sukses.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kakak ngerjain punya Kakak aja." Jual mahal dulu lah, murahnya nanti kalau dunia udah kebalik.

Setelah itu, Sasuke sedikit memperlihatkan lembar jawabannya yang sudah penuh dengan jawaban, termasuk lima soal _essay_ nya. "Nggak sombong nih ya, kalo Kakak bisa ya sini dikerjain."

Sombong itu, elah. Untung ganteng, kalo nggak udah Sakura tinggal ke toilet kali. Tapi yang namanya rezeki, nggak datang dua kali, kalau ditolak ya nanti susah hati. Sakura langsung menggeser soalnya ke Sasuke, cowok itu langsung mencermati soalnya dan sibuk sendiri di sana.

Sepertinya belum ada lima menit, kakak kelasnya ini sudah menyelesaikan dua soal _essay_ yang emang nggak ketemu hasilnya. Kayak ini soal anak SD kali ya, pakai jarimatika, nggak ada dua menit kelar.

"Diteliti lagi, masih ada waktu lima menit."

Ebuset, perasaan tadi masih kurang duapuluh menit deh. Tanpa perlu aba-aba dua kali, Sakura langsung menyalin jawaban yang Sasuke kerjakan. Dan selesai tepat saat bel berbunyi.

Tapi ada yang aneh di situ. Bukan masalah pengerjaannya yang kelewat singkat, tapi tulisan jelek yang ditulis di bagian ujung lembaran soal. Sakura kembali membuka soalnya, tepat pada tulisan Sasuke.

Membuat Sakura menganga saat membacanya dan menatap Sasuke yang memasang tampang potongan wortel di dalam sayur sop.

Sayur emang manusia itu. Baru juga kenal, udah main hajar anak orang aja.

Sakura nggak lemah kok, iya :')

.

.

.

 _Groginya dikurangin. Baru juga duduk sebangku, gimana nanti duduk sepelaminan? xx_

.

.

.

 **[FIN]**

A.n : Iya-iya, Sakura di sini saya banget. Suka ngehalu, apalagi sama kakak kelas voli yang tamparan servisnya bikin keringet dingin. Lemah banget, iya.

Nggak berharap banyak juga sih, Cuma semoga menghibur aja!

Oiya, buat yang lagi ukk, kita senasib :') puasa memang banyak banget cobaannya. Semangat selalu tapi!

Btw, mau dibuatin sequel nggak nih? Kalau nggak ya tetep saya buat.

Mg_


End file.
